Banana's
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Chad is trying to get Sonny back, and she is slightly shocked by what he is implying *wink wink* this is only a one-shot, so don't put it on alert! Hope you like it, please R&R  thers is a AND in there :D  M for themes.


**Bananas**

**Summary:**** Chad is trying to get Sonny back, and she is slightly shocked by what he is implying *wink wink* this is only a one-shot, so don't put it on alert!**

**M for themes.**

**I have never written in NPOV before, so tell what yah think, please?**

"Sonny! Sonny! Come here?" Chad called for the brunette that stood about 10 meters from him. Sonny got up from the blue plastic seat in the commissary and folded her arms, she stood there, glaring at Chad.

"What do you want Chad?" She snarled.

"Come here." Chad ordered and pointed to the floor.

"Sorry master." Sonny said sarcastically; the normally bubbly brunette unfolded her arms and let them hang loosely at her side, she slumped and walked over to the blonde haired, blue eyed jerk.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Chad said skilfully, Sonny looked sceptically at him, slightly scared at what he was implying. When she finally reached Chad, she stood in front of him and folded her arms once again.

"What?" She said annoyance clear in her voice.

"Could you come with me a sec?" Chad asked sweetly; twiddling his fingers he looked at the ground. Sonny could swear that he was blushing a little. She smiled at him; Chad averted his gaze and looked up into the chocolate pools that were Sonny's eyes.

"Sure." She reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Chad said shyly.

"Good." Sonny shot back.

"Fine." Chad said, a smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

"Fine." Sonny said her voice had gone back to its originally perky self.

"Good."

"Good." Sonny repeated.

"So are we good?" Chad asked the girl standing before him, he couldn't deny it now; he really did like her, a lot. But she was going to pay for last week.

"Oh we are so good, now what did you want to show me?" Sonny asked, she used a questioning tone in her voice.

"This, come with me." Chad turned on his heel and left the commissary. After a little while Sonny decided that it would probably be best to follow him. She repeated the steps Chad had just taken and turned right out of the commissary.

Sonny walked at least 12 feet behind Chad, reason being, if he was going to do something, at least she had a 12 foot head start. She was not sure where Chad was taking her and she started to pick at the bright yellow nail varnish on her short nails.

Chad on the other hand was striding ahead looking forward to the punishment he was going to give Sonny. She was not going to know what hit her. Chad had reached his dressing room and looked behind him so see if Sonny was there, and there she was in all her radiant beauty, picking at the nail varnish she had on. Stupid cute. Chad removed that thought from his mind and allowed Sonny to walk past him into his dressing room, which he hadn't changed since Sonny left her mark on it.

"Ha, Chad you left them all in here!" Sonny doubled over laughing as she saw the posters of So Random! and Sonny all around his dressing room, the spray paint was also still there. Admittedly this was Zora's thought, she had a crazy dream that posting posters of them around Chad's dressing room would be funny, apparently Zora's mind was allowed to wonder...

"Yes." Chad said through gritted teeth. He also had to admit something, he secretly watched So Random! at home, mainly because of Sonny, she just brought the whole show to life. Her brown hair, the chocolate eyes, her smile, the looks and her stupid cuteness. The list was endless.

"Anyway, sorry. What did you want to show me? I have to be back on set in..." She checked the yellow and blue checked watch on her left wrist. "aww damn, 30 minutes!" Sonny sighed and her arm went to hang loosely at her side again.

"Take this." Chad handed Sonny a banana. She looked at it with wide eyes, which, when faded, her brows furrowed into confusion. She took the yellow fruit from Chad's hands and held it in her own.

"What is this for?" Sonny asked.

"What would you do with a banana?" Chad asked.

"Er eat it." Sonny said with a 'duh' voice.

"Yes, and..." Chad prompted.

"Peel it?" It came out more like a question, but Chad accepted it. What else would you do with a banana? Sonny thought.

"What else?" Chad asked.

"I dunno." Sonny said, she let her mind wander as she held the crescent shaped thing in her hand. Chop it up? Blend it? She didn't know, what did Chad want her to say?

"Think about it. You're not allowed to go unless you get what I'm thinking of." Chad said and made himself comfy on the sofa. (**A/N, on the sofa, in the chair, what has the world come to? Lol, inside joke!)**

Unbeknownst to Sonny her hand involuntary started to move up and down the banana, Chad noticed this and it made him feel immediately hot and bothered. He shifted in the chair and made sure that no part of his pelvic area was visible to Sonny.

After at least 10 minutes of Sonny's hand travelling up and down the rigid object Chad had had enough, and he got up from the sofa.

"Sonny, stay here." Chad said in a strained voice, he walked mechanically to the bathroom and sorted himself out.

"What else could you do with a banana?" Sonny thought aloud. "Banana, peel, eat, chop. Ugh, I've already said all of that." Sonny cursed herself and gave up. Chad had reappeared after relieving himself and met Sonny, who was now sitting where Chad previously was.

"Having fun?" Chad smirked at her.

"No." She grumbled. "I can't think of anything, nothing at all." Sonny whined.

"Oh, well you can go for now, but I will get you back, and I'll have the banana if you don't mind." Chad held out his hand, placed in the palm was the banana that Sonny had been fondling for the past 20 minutes. He was so jealous of that banana right now.

"Chad." Sonny hissed as she got up from the sofa, she left the room in silence, but not before taking a sneaky glance back at Chad. He had peeled the banana and had taken a bite from the soft middle. He lowered the fruit so it was in front of his trousers, where the zip was situated. That's when it hit Sonny.

"CHAD! That's dirty!" She said, her voice had raised at least two octaves.

"No it's not." Chad Said confused.

Sonny shot him a glare. "What were you thinking then?" She asked and folded her arms.

"Feed them to monkeys." Chad beamed at her.

"Chad!" Sonny hissed again, she turned and opened the dressing room door.

"Sonny, what were you thinking?" Chad asked before she had closed the door.

Sonny, instead of answering turned bright red.

"Now you're the one's who's dirty." Chad smirked again.

"Chad, I hate you."

**Well, how'd yah like it? I personally loved it, but that's just me! Hehe. PLEASE REVIEW! And yes, this is defiantly M rated!**

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


End file.
